


take you for a test drive

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: The hot mechanic from the auto repair shop near campus is a very good reason to waste away the golden hours of the afternoon.





	take you for a test drive

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth omg,,, i got inspired by [this beautiful fanart](https://twitter.com/mardyart_/status/1038079883912638464) and baekhyun wearing hoodies and shorts in the pubg streams *^* 
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy this!!

 

 

Baekhyun makes it a point to stop by the auto repair shop every Thursday after his last afternoon class. It’s not that he needs to get his  jeep checked — hell, by now the car is in better shape than Baekhyun — or that he has an affinity for the machines, but something else. Or someone. 

 

The hot mechanic working at the auto repair shop near campus is a very good reason, Baekhyun thinks, to waste away the golden hours of the afternoon. 

 

This afternoon in question finds Baekhyun bent over the hood of his jeep — beautiful, slick, the afternoon light glinting off its smooth paint — with a tongue in his ass, making him shudder from head to toe. Chanyeol is behind him, nose buried in the crest of his ass, working him out with fingers and tongue as expertly as he does with the machinery in his shop. 

 

It had all happened so suddenly, Baekhyun is still dizzy on the details. First, he was complimenting Chanyeol on his new tattoo, and the next thing he knew they were making out and Baekhyun was asking him if he had a condom. That was last week and all their meetings since have gone in the same fashion. Baekhyun has never been one for subtlety, so today, when Chanyeol told him he liked his ass, Baekhyun had turned around, pulled down his pants, and bent over the hood of his jeep with a beaming smile. 

 

As Chanyeol thrusts his tongue in teasing motions — never deep enough — he unravels Baekhyun with all the slow, crushing force of a hurricane. It’s not until the click of a bottle of lube being uncapped that the shivers rattle his bones, the anticipation, the promise of what’s to come hitching his breath. Baekhyun had eyed the breadth of Chanyeol’s fingers, thick and long and sturdy, the first time they met, wondering if his dick was as ample, if those digits could make him fall apart on their own — and oh boy, did they. 

 

Chanyeol slips in a finger, tentative, along with his tongue, and Baekhyun collapses, cries out, breathes out evenly until the burn of the stretch passes, and then rolls his hips back, asking,  _ begging _ for more. 

 

Baekhyun thinks he could come like this, with just Chanyeol eating him out, but it’s not how he wants it to end — he wants Chanyeol’s dick twelve feet up his ass and he’s not going home without it. 

 

“Chanyeol, this is nice and all,” Baekhyun pants, then moans when Chanyeol prods his entrance again. “But will you fuck me already?”

 

“Okay, wait,” Chanyeol says, moving away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighs, sags against the hood before gathering himself and standing straight. “How do you wanna do this?”

 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, removing his shorts completely but leaving his hoodie on, and hopping onto the hood of the car. “Like this is good.”

 

Then, the sound of the door’s handle jolting stops them both dead. Chanyeol looks at the door wide-eyed. The person on the other side changes tactics and begins knocking instead. “Chanyeol, are you there?”

 

“Shit,” Chanyeol murmurs, putting Baekhyun’s leg down. “Get behind your car!”

 

“What—” But Baekhyun doesn’t have time to question this before he’s lifted off the car and onto his feet. Baekhyun wobbles on unsteady legs, rushing to hide by the side of his car while making the least possible sound. Chanyeol puts his pants back on—to Baekhyun’s chagrin—and makes his way to the door, waddling uncomfortably with a very evident tent in his crotch. 

 

The door opens, and Baekhyun hears Chanyeol grumble, “What?” 

 

“Uh, I just wanted to let you know I’m heading out,” a man says, nerves thinning his tone, “See ya tomorrow.”

 

“See you,” Chanyeol says, then closes the door again. Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol’s footsteps to reach him before peeking over the jeep. Chanyeol rounds the car as Baekhyun rises to his feet and, without a word, grabs him in his arms to sit him back on the hood of the car.

 

Baekhyun laughs, delighted, exhilarated, and he thinks he would love Chanyeol to manhandle him more next time. “Woah, okay, where were we?”

 

Baekhyun spreads his legs pointedly, grinning when Chanyeol’s jaw slackens, eyes dark and lustful. Chanyeol whispers, “Fuck,” unzips his pants, and stands before Baekhyun, lubing himself in two simple strokes, moaning at the touch. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as Chanyeol aligns himself with his entrance, dragging him closer by setting his foot on the crest of his ass, the other over the back of his thighs. 

 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his thigh to inch him closer so he can reach comfortably, then, slowly, pushes his dick inside Baekhyun. No matter how well prepared Baekhyun is, the girth of Chanyeol’s dick is always a challenge at first; it’s thick, bigger than all the guys Baekhyun’s slept with before, prone to leave behind a burn that lingers long after he limps his way back home — but Baekhyun wasn’t raised a quitter. If anything, it adds to his craving for more.

 

Baekhyun lets out a whimper, unrestrained, eyes rolling to the ceiling, when Chanyeol, finally, thrusts in one fluid motion until he pierces him open, stretching Baekhyun right, so right, like he was made just for him. “I love your dick so much,” Baekhyun groans, smiling when Chanyeol huffs a broken laugh. Baekhyun takes in the tightness of Chanyeol’s jaw, his dark, lidded eyes, and the color rising to his cheeks; it’s such an attractive sight. 

 

“Can I move?” Chanyeol asks. In response, Baekhyun tightens around Chanyeol, revels in the subtle flutter of his lashes, the throaty moan it elicits. “Yes, yes,” Baekhyun says, desperate, throwing his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Fuck me, own me, mark me—”

 

Chanyeol chuckles, slides out and pushes back in a slow, thorough motion, and Baekhyun moans, unabashed, clinging to Chanyeol’s biceps for dear life. It’s always the best dicking of his life when it’s with Chanyeol, so all Baekhyun can do is moan, at Chanyeol stretching him open, his lips on his neck, his fingers on his thighs, keeping him spread, sunk into the flesh like he’s set to leave imprints. But Baekhyun knows he can’t come in this position, because Chanyeol’s dick isn’t fully inside him, and he needs all of it, all of him, hitting right where he needs him.

 

“Let’s change,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol grunts. Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol slips out, moving aside so Baekhyun can step down from the hood and bend over it — full circle to the start. Baekhyun wiggles his butt, grinning at Chanyeol over his shoulder, and Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. 

 

“At this point I think I’m in love with your ass,” Chanyeol says, caressing Baekhyun’s buttcheeks with hot, reverent hands. Baekhyun hums at Chanyeol’s silent appraisal, his hands gliding towards his wide hips, his small waistline, dragging his hoodie to midriff and gliding back down, leaving goosebumps on their wake. Then, Chanyeol traces his entrance with his thumb, and Baekhyun keens, closes a fist over the hood, the other closing around his own dick. “Maybe I’m just in love with your body.” 

 

The lust in Chanyeol’s tone is enough to make Baekhyun grip his dick so as to not come right there. To punctuate his comment, Chanyeol spanks Baekhyun on the buttocks, twice, thrice when Baekhyun cries out, begs him to do it again. At this point Baekhyun is a babbling mess, a tangle of incoherent sentences woven together by pure desire and desperation, but he does make out a plea for Chanyeol to  _ get on with it and put his dick back in him right this second _ . 

 

Chanyeol laughs, “God, you’re so impatient,” and Baekhyun doesn’t have the presence of mind to tell him to suck it, because he’s pushing in, giving Baekhyun the full length of his deliciously glorious monster of a dick. Baekhyun whines, slumped on the hood, takes a couple of breaths before he begins rolling his hips back, meeting each of Chanyeol’s thrusts like a champ. 

 

Chanyeol hits all the right spots every time. Every hard thrust sends Baekhyun further up the hood, his hands sliding helplessly across the steel, and all he can do is scream at how good it feels. Chanyeol pressed against his back, the heat and weight of his body, the kisses he traces along Baekhyun’s neck and ears and cheek, all making his arousal build dangerously fast. Another hard thrust sends Baekhyun over the edge and he cries out, spilling all over his hoodie and the floor, slumping over his car, his head dropping to the slick metal. 

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groans, “did you—did you come without—”  

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, breathless and joyful, wheezing a laugh. “Let me blow you.”

 

“Shit, okay,” Chanyeol says, as Baekhyun kneels in front of him. Baekhyun wastes no time taking Chanyeol into his mouth, stroking with deft fingers the rest he can’t fit inside. Chanyeol closes his eyes, letting out a rumble of moans, desperate sighs of Baekhyun’s name, fingers woven in Baekhyun’s hair and  _ pulling _ . “God, I’m close—Baekhyun—”

 

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s dick to say, “Come on my face.” Chanyeol’s eyes grow tenfold and Baekhyun laughs. “It’s fine, do it.”

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispers, before he grabs himself. Baekhyun opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out like he’s ready for a treat, and Chanyeol only has to stroke once, twice, until he’s coming, long white stripes of come painting Baekhyun’s face, falling plainly over his closed lids. Through harsh, dwindling breaths, Chanyeol traces the tip of his dick over Baekhyun’s lips, the lethargy sinking in his bones adding gravel to his voice, “You look so pretty like this.”

 

Baekhyun smudges come out of his eyes to peer at Chanyeol — his strong chest rising and falling, his cheeks alight with color, the mess of black hair on his head. He’s so gorgeous like this. But Baekhyun chooses to keep this to himself; for now he’s only in love with Chanyeol’s dick, there’s no need to venture into the murky territory of feelings. At least, not for now. 

 

(Because, one thing’s for sure, Chanyeol—and his dick—are for keeps.)

 

Baekhyun laughs out loud, at the wonder in Chanyeol’s tone, the lingering deliriousness of the situation — his knees hurt on the cement, and he’s starting to get cold in the purplish light of sunset, but he doesn’t want to move yet. It’s with a little bit of sorrow that Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s dick soften, but even then, it’s still so pretty. Baekhyun wants to suck on it some more, make it spring back up, but Chanyeol pulls away, drags his pants up, and helps Baekhyun to his feet. 

 

“There’s a shower in the back — we should get cleaned up before I drive you home,” Chanyeol says, and he links their fingers together. “And I’ll lend you one of my hoodies because yours is already ruined.”

 

Baekhyun looks down at the stains on the front of his hoodie, and he shrugs, earning a chuckle from Chanyeol. “I’ll keep it as a souvenir… unless I don’t need to.”

 

“Maybe you won’t,” Chanyeol replies, the promise laden in his tone making Baekhyun’s blood thrum. Baekhyun licks at his mouth and what he can reach of his face, putting enough of a show for Chanyeol, and smiles when it works: Chanyeol stares, eyes darkening at the sight, his own tongue sweeping over his lips. “We should hurry up.”

 

The door is open when they turn to it. Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks, brows drawn together. “I don’t remember leaving the door open.”

 

“Do you think someone watched us?” Baekhyun laughs. Somehow the thought is exciting, tendrils of arousal tickling his belly. “That’s kinda hot.”

 

Chanyeol blushes, his ears reddening, and Baekhyun lets out another giggle. “We should go,” Chanyeol says, tugging at Baekhyun. “I’ll lock the bathroom door, just in case.”

 

“Will there be something happening in there that you don’t want people to see?” Baekhyun asks, just to be insufferable. Chanyeol smirks, the corners of his mouth pulled down with the effort to suppress it. 

 

“Maybe,” he says. “If you behave now.” 

 

Baekhyun makes a sound of delight and lets Chanyeol guide him towards the back of the shop, where the promise of a hot shower and a naked Chanyeol await.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
